


Come to Bed, Adai... (fanart)

by ladydoor



Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [2]
Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lucien takes care of Stephen, M/M, Short & Sweet, tired Stephen Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: My very first attempt at a comic strip.
Relationships: Stephen Day/Lucien Vaudrey
Series: A Charm of Magpies Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Come to Bed, Adai... (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunny9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny9/gifts).




End file.
